The Family Life of Near
by DeathPistol13
Summary: Near, 33 years old, has a son who doesn't live up to his expectations.  A hopefully touching story about family and friendship. will be updated soon.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first fanfiction__ I've ever written so cut me some slack PLEASE!_

_I hereby disclaim: I don't own (nor will I ever own) the anime Death Note. If you havent _

_seen or read the series, I suggest you do._

Mihael Lawliet Rivers sat down and opened the report card. Straight Fs again. He sighed. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it through 6th grade unless he pulled up his grades next marking period. He shredded the paper and dumped on the road watching as the tumultuous wind broiled aroung the scraps and carried the remenants away. Mihael picked up his bag and walked home.

Mihael opened the door. His 36 yaer old father's face greeted him. He looked down not wanting to meet Near's gaze. He uddered a simple 'hi' and charged up to his room. Nate Rivers sat down again at the computer, he was looking at his sons online grades, straight Fs, missing assignments, failed tests. How had Mihael not tell him about this! Near shouted up stairs and summonded Mihael down.

Mihael POV –

Oh no, dad had that tone of voice again. He must have found out, he musted be pissed. Thoughts raced through my mind as I sauntered downstairs. _Yeah, dad?_ I called. He pointed to the computer screen. Explain was written in his eyes. I poured out about the bad grades the mistakes the missing assignments, even the report cards. He nodded and when I was down he put an arm on my shoulder, "Why?" he asked innocently. "_I'm sick of everyone comparing me to my "genius dad" I want to be 'Mihael' not 'Near or Nate Rivers son'!" _I yelled. He put his arm around my sholder. "Don't worry Mihael, he cooed, "I'll help you be your own person, I'll help you do you homework and I promise always to have enough time for you."

_Hope you enjoyed sorry it's so short, the next few will be longer. R&R. Oh, and eat an apple._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Crawling Back Up

_Me: I choose you Light –kun_

_Misa: Misa Misa!_

_Me: What are you doing here you nasty turd!_

_Misa: Light-kun told me to fill in for him, he's busy killing people!_

_Me: Misa…return! Anyway, I don't own Death note._

Dad will be so happy Mihael announced looking down at his first positive test grade, C+, he teacher had written, "Nice Job!" on the paper as well. Mihael burst into his house to find his dad, Near, sitting at the quaint kitchen table head in his hands looking at the latest letter from mom. "Whats it say this time Dad?" Mihael Lawliet Rivers asked. "Your mother is sewing us for another $20,000 dollars!" Near replied the words hung in the air as though it was laundry hanging out to dry. Mihael looked down, sighing, mother hadn't been seen or heard from unless she was requesting more money, she had just left him and Dad, she was terrible. Mean and Cruel making dad and Mihael pay.

Disheartened, Mihael dropped his test on the table beside his father and turn to go up stairs. Nears arm reached out stopping Mihael from leaving, "Your mother would be proud, good just my son." Mihael turned to meet his father admiring gaze from his father. "It was nothing." Mihael whispered sheepishly. His father hugged him and then told him to go upstairs and wash up for dinner. As Mihael left, Near shredded the letter from his wife, retrieved microwavable dinner from the freeze and stuck them in the micro wave.

_R&R, nice please. _

_Don't hate me Misa supporters….I just hate her…._

_Hope you enjoyed! : )_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Phone Call

_Me: I choose you! L!_

_L: There is a 99.9999& chance that DeathPistol13 doesn't own Death Note._

_Me: L, return! This is a phone call so…it's going to be in dialogue form just this _

_once…maybe._

*Phone rings*

**Near: Hello, Nate Rivers speaking. Whom may I ask this is?**

Near's wife: HOW COME I HAVE NOT RECEIVED MY CHECK YET!

**Near: Oh, it's you. I have been ignoring you so sorry.**

Near's Wife: YES IT'S ME, WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS!

**Near: Excuse me, **_**dear**_**, it's 5:30 on a Saturday, Mihael is sleeping**.

Near's Wife: Oh, Mihael, tell him I say hello. I need that check to pay for my honey

moon.

**Near: You got married! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET A DIVORCE YET!**

Near's Wife: It was in the mail, oh the trail is in three days, I want Mihael.

The words rang in Near's ears, he wouldn't loose Mihael. Mihael was his life.

_Near: Why would you do this to me!_

_Me: Cause it adds to the plot, maybe we can get some readers…or something._

_Nobody is reading my FANFICTION! I try to keep these things short but…I don't even know anymore…I'm going to jump into a nuclear reactor._

_Oh yeah. R & R._


End file.
